


Gryffindor's Room

by iria4285



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Rare Pairing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria4285/pseuds/iria4285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with a really weird pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vague spoilers of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine they all belong to JK Rowling  
> Notes: This is a fic I did for a friend’s birthday. It’s weird, its slash and Dean is in sixth year.

The ochre room was in the Sixth's Floor East wing and to enter it you had to say to a suit of armor the Hogwarts motto. When you entered the first thing that was seen, was a really large maroon leather couch that once you proved it was really comfy. In the wall just above the couch was a really big Gryffindor coat of arms with two long battle-axes crossed below. In the other walls you found several paintings of magical beasts like griffins, dragons and centaurs that where predominantly painted with yellows, reds and maroons. There was also in front of the couch a painting of an armoury normally with no one.

Dean had known of the room since his fourth year. When the twins had told him that the couch was great for wanking, and bringing girls to snog. Although he had come always alone, this year he had brought Ginny with him. She loved the room, and between snogging sessions she always was looking at the paintings and the coat of arms. But it was just after he and Ginny had ended that he got to know the inhabitant of this room.

You didn’t have to be a genius to realise that a Gryffindor had done the room. But even then it had been a really big surprise when after ending his relationship with Ginny that he got a near heart failure when in the middle of a wank a man with penetrating green eyes, red hair and beard, dressed like a knight of medieval times entered in the armoury’s painting. When he realised who he was he got even more nervous.

But nearly all of that was forgotten when the Hogwarts founder with a deep and husky voice started giving him instructions for his wank. Telling him to go faster, harder, slower with the occupied hand and asking him to use his free hand to put his fingers in his butt hole. The orgasm he got was so intense that he fainted and when he waked up Gryffindor was watching him with a wolfed smile. He then went out of the portrait winking and telling him he hoped there would be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a bit strange but a while ago I looked in the Harry Potter Wiki if there was a Southeast Tower in Hogwarts and I was surprised when I realised that there wasn't one. But there is an East Wing in the sixth floor with portraits and various suits of armor that has the entrance of a room were the Weasley twins hid the Marauder's Map once, and that seemed a good place to situate the room so I changed it.


End file.
